Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${5k+(-2k)-(-1)}$
Solution: Combine the ${k}$ terms: 5 k + ( − 2 k ) − ( − 1 ) = = ( 5 − 2 ) k + 1 3 k + 1 { \begin{eqnarray} 5{k} + (-2{k}) - (-1) &=& (5 - 2){k} + 1\\ &=& 3{k} + 1 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $3k + 1$.